In the woods
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „Co?" dostane ze sebe Artuš slabě a trochu nevěřícně, protože Merlin to opravdu řekl, opravdu řekl, že v Kamelotu není místo pro magii, bez ohledu na to, co tahle věta znamenala pro jednoho z jejich rytířů. pre-slash Artuš/Merlin, Spoiler 5x05 The Disir, missing scene
Artuš sedí na zemi uprostřed lesa, nedaleko od místa, kde Disir čekají na jeho rozhodnutí – na rozhodnutí, které zachrání Mordreda a dovolí magii, aby se vrátila zpátky do Kamelotu, nebo mladého rytíře obětuje, aby uchránil otcovy zákony – ruce překřížené mezi koleny, a upřeně se dívá na Merlina.

„Co?" dostane ze sebe slabě a trochu nevěřícně, protože Merlin to opravdu řekl, opravdu řekl, že v Kamelotu není místo pro magii, bez ohledu na to, co tahle věta znamenala pro jednoho z jejich rytířů.

Pro mladého rytíře, skoro ještě chlapce, který teď umíral, protože se rozhodl zachránit Artušovi život.

Merlin prudce zamrká, rty pevně sevřené, a odvrátí od něj pohled, ale ne dřív, než Artuš stačí zahlédnout, jak jsou jeho oči vlhké.

Artuš se zamračí a na okamžik zaváhá. Co by měl udělat? Měl by Merlina vyzpovídat, dostat z něj něco víc o tom, co řekl? Měl by mu něco říct, aby ho uklidnil, ukonejšit ho? Protože Merlin vypadá, že potřebuje ukonejšit, hubený a s nahrbenými rameny a sklopenou hlavou a Artuš ví, jak strašně je to hloupé, protože on je král a Merlin je jenom sluha (a to je ten největší nesmysl, protože Merlin není jenom sluha, nikdy nebyl jenom sluha), ale přesto pomalu vstane a dojde k němu a klesne na kolena, přímo před ním. Zády k ohni.

Merlin se ani nepohne, jenom víc sklopí hlavu, a stín Artušových ramen zakryje jeho výraz.

Artuš polkne a ještě víc se k němu přiblíží, pořád na kolenou, i když k němu vzhlíží celý Kamelot. A on klečí na zemi, v trávě uprostřed lesa, před Merlinem, a rosa mu na kolenou pomalu máčí látku kalhot, a najednou nechce nic jiného, než vidět Merlinův výraz, podívat se mu do obličeje, a tak zvedne ruce a položí je Merlinovi na tváře, aby ho přiměl zvednout hlavu a podívat se na něj, a Merlin se nebrání a poslušně zvedne hlavu, oči pevně zavřené.

Dech se mu zadrhne v hrdle.

Merlin _pláče_ , tváře vlhké a řasy slepené slzami. A proč by taky neměl, když navrhuje, aby zapomněli na slib, který Artuš dává všem svým rytířům, že bude stát po jejich boku a chránit je, jak nejlíp to jen dokáže? Proč by neměl mít v očích slzy, když navrhuje, aby všechno zůstalo při starém, jako předtím, než se z Artuše stal král, aby byli lidé trestáni, i když neprovedli nic špatného, jednoduše proto, že dokážou něco, co každý neumí?

Artuš se na něj znovu podívá a teprve teď si všimne, jak je jeho obličej bílý. Bílý a vlhký slzami, a Artuš udělá to jediné, co v ten okamžik udělat může, a s hlubokým výdechem k sobě Merlina přivine a přitiskne si jeho hlavu na prsa, jednu dlaň naplocho rozprostřenou vysoko na jeho zádech, prsty roztažené, a druhou v jeho vlasech, a Merlin ze sebe vydá jakýsi slabý, přidušený zvuk, ale přitiskne se k němu, i přes to tvrdé, studené brnění, co má Artuš na sobě, a prsty křečovitě sevře lem jeho kroužkové košile.

Tohle není Merlin, ne tak, jak ho Artuš zná. Merlin by mu nikdy neporadil, aby pokračoval v popravách, aby ubližoval lidem. Když nad tím tak přemýšlí, Merlin nikdy ani nenaznačil, že by souhlasil s kamelotskou politikou, s jejím zacházením s uživateli magie. Vždycky odvracel pohled, když byl přítomen u nějakého soudu, a nikdy potom nekomentoval rozsudek, ani když byli potom o samotě v Artušových komnatách, a pokaždé, když se konala poprava, našel si nějaký důvod – sběr bylin, obvykle, většinou těch vzácných, co je trvá dlouho najít – být co nejdál od Kamelotu. Merlin, kterého zná, nikdy neřekl, že má něco proti magii, nikdy se na nikoho nedíval špatně kvůli něčemu, co se nedá ovlivnit.

Merlin nemá problém s magií. Nemůže mít, a přesto tvrdí, že v Kamelotu není pro magii místo, protože, protože –

Artuš si vzpomene, jak upřeně Merlin sleduje Mordreda pokaždé, když jsou spolu, a jak na něj křičel, tehdy, uprostřed všeho toho sněhu a ledu, proč Mordreda nezabil, když mohl, a jak kdysi dávno, před lety, čekal on sám s malým klukem, který neudělal nic, kromě toho, že byl druid, uprostřed noci v tmavé chodbě, na Merlina, zatímco je hledali stráže, a jak pozdě Merlin přišel, tak pozdě, že skoro nestihli utéct, a když se konečně objevil, měl nějakou hloupou výmluvu a nedokázal se mu podívat do očí.

„Merline," vydechne ohromeně a potřese hlavou, ale sevře ho pevněji, protože proč by měl Merlin chtít _zabít_ Mordreda? _Merlin_?

Merlin se v jeho objetí roztřese, jeho vzlyky tlumené proti Artušovu hrudníku, i když se je Merlin nepokouší nijak skrývat, a Artuš se opře tváří o jeho hlavu. „Tady vůbec nejde o magii, že ne?" zašeptá a rty se přitom téměř dotýká jeho ucha. Odmlčí se a čeká, jestli Merlin něco řekne, ale Merlin mlčí a tiskne se k němu a třese se mu v náručí, zatímco se mu Artuš probírá vlasy. „Proč ho nenávidíš?" zeptá se tak tiše, že se skoro sám neslyší. „Proč Mordreda _tak strašně_ nenávidíš?"

Protože nenávidět někoho tak moc, aby ho chtěl nechat zabít, se tak strašně málo podobá Merlinovi, kterého Artuš zná, Merlinovi, který pláče kvůli jednorožcům a krmí každou kočku, která se zatoulá dost blízko hradu, a který do Artuše _omylem_ strčí po každé, když Artuš během lovu namíří na nějakého roztomilého zajíce.

Merlin popotáhne a Artuš už si je jistý, že z něj nedostane ani slovo, když Merlin konečně promluví, hlas slabý. „Protože jednoho dne budeš tím největším králem, jakého kdy tahle země poznala," řekne tiše. „Řekli mi, že…" Merlin se odmlčí a jeho dech je zrychlený a povrchní a šimrá Artuše na krku. Nepřestává se třást. „Řekli mi, že –" pokusí se znovu, ale stejně větu nedokončí. Potřese hlavou.

„Co?" zeptá se Artuš jemně. Prsty se mu nepřestává probírat ve vlasech a možná přitom doufá, že Merlina ten pohyb trochu uklidní, že se uvolní. Že s ním promluví, svěří se mu se svými starostmi, prozradí mu důvod, proč už se tak dlouho nesměje. „Co ti řekli?"

Merlin zavrtí hlavou. „Budeš mě nenávidět," zamumlá s jistotou a hlas mu přeskočí.

Artuš si odfrkne, napůl pobaveně a napůl hořce, protože to jako vážně? Jak by si Merlin mohl myslet něco takového? Mírně ho od sebe odstrčí, aby se mu mohl podívat do obličeje, a vezme ho za ramena, jeho dlaně na Merlinově hubeném (pořád ještě hubeném, i když v posledním roce začal vypadat mnohem zdravěji) těle nepřiměřeně velké. „Neumím si představit, co bys musel udělat, abych tě začal nenávidět," přizná.

Merlin pootevře pusu a pár vteřin na něj jen mlčky zírá. Z hrdla mu unikne bolestný vzlyk a Artuš ho chce znovu obejmout, znovu si ho přitáhnout k sobě a přitisknout si ho na prsa, protože Merlin mu možná nechce říct, co se děje, možná mu nevěří natolik, aby mu řekl pravdu, ale to ještě neznamená, že na něm Artušovi nezáleží, a že mu nechce poskytnout útěchu, když ji Merlin zcela evidentně potřebuje, ale než stačí něco takového udělat, Merlin se zhluboka, roztřeseně nadechne.

„Řekli mi, že když tě neochráním, Mordred –" Merlin se kousne do rtu, jako by nedokázal říct ani o jediné slovo více, a jen na něj hledí, tváře vlhké. Mlčky k Artušovi natáhne ruku, a prsty se mu třesou, ale bříškem ukazováčku se dotkne Artušovy dlaně a po krátkém zaváhání ho pomalu vezme za ruku.

Artuš přikývne a opětuje jeho sevření, protože Merlin možná ani neřekl celou větu, ale jeho _výraz_ … Mordred má Artuše zabít a Artuš neví, kdo to Merlinovi řekl nebo proč, ale Mordred ho má _zabít_. To je to, čeho se Merlin tolik bojí, proto Mordreda pronásleduje nedůvěřivým pohledem od chvíle, kdy se vrátil do Kamelotu, proto tehdy přišel pozdě otevřít tu bránu a proto teď chce, aby Mordred zemřel, i kdyby to mělo znamenat, že budou pokračovat popravy těch, co používají magii. Chce Artušovi zachránit život tak zoufale, že je ochotný obrátit se zády ke všem, kteří jsou stejní jako on, a dál tajit vlastní magii. Protože Merlin má magii, musí ji mít, jinak by si nikdy nemohl myslet, že ho má ochraňovat.

Merlin má magii a pokouší se ho přimět, aby dal zabít Mordreda, a v očích má slzy. Jeho ruka je v té Artušově drobná a studená, a Merlin mu lhal, celé roky, a nevěřil mu, _bál_ se ho, ale teď pláče a třese se a Artuš ví jen to, že nelhal, když řekl, že neví, co by Merlin musel udělat, aby ho dokázal nenávidět.

„Merline," zamumlá měkce a volnou rukou se dotkne jeho tváře. Palcem mu setře slzy, a potom se k němu nakloní a rty mu přitiskne ke spánku. „To je v pořádku," řekne tiše a sevře Merlinovy prsty pevněji, protože tohle je možná úplně nový Merlin, Merlin s magií a Merlin, který mu roky lhal a schovával se před ním, ale pořád je to _Merlin_ , odvážný a loajální a milovaný. A Artuš ví, co druhý den udělá, co jediné může udělat. „Všechno bude v pořádku, slibuju."

Merlin se k němu pevně přitiskne, obličej schová do ohbí jeho krku, a poprvé za celý večer se uvolní.


End file.
